The Strongest Huntsm-no HERO
by Demonic Justice
Summary: He was rejected by everyone. His family didn't believe he could do it. His friends abandon him because of his fake transcripts. However, he will make those transcripts true. Using a training regiment from one of his ancestors, he will become the strongest huntsman, no hero. While making sure his hair stays on his head.


_"No no. Please...Wait."_

_"For you to explain to us why you cheat your way here? This has gone far enough. Goodbye."_

_"...I need to get stronger...I want to be a hero...They say that I'm weak...That I can't be a hero...I will show them. The Power Of A True Hero!"_

**Inherit the Power**

That was 5 months ago. The last time they saw Jaune.

They had not forgotten him. Pyrrha wanted a new teammate, but there wasn't a huntsmen or huntress who wanted to be in the team with a fraud, so they remained a 3 man team, 4 if you still count Jaune still being enrolled in Beacon. However, today, they get to see the new Jaune. No angry Jaune, no sad Jaune. It was a different Jaune. How did he change in 5 months, no one knows.

When Jaune finally came to class after 5 months, everyone looked surprised. Jaune had white hair due to the stress of his training. His body was jacked that even Yang had to look away from what could possibly happen if he punched someone. No way her semblence can take that much damage.

Jaune sat down on the seat he usually sit when he was welcomed as a team leader and teammate. His blank look as he listens to Doctor Oobleck speak about the lesson.

Many people tried to get his attention, but had failed due to being ignored. Pyrrha tried, but also failed. She know why she was being ignored. For rejecting Jaune when he needed help. She felt guilty. Team RWBY also tried to talk to him, only to be ignored.

Class ended, time for lunch.

Nobody in team RWBY and team (J)NPR said a thing. They were trying to think of something to say, but they could only think of Jaune.

"...Do you guys think we messed up?"

It was Pyrrha that spoke.

"Yea, we fucked up big time."

Yang.

"We rejected our Fearless Leader when he needed help, and now we see an empty shell of who he was, because of us."

Nora.

"He was my first friend since coming to Beacon, he helped me when I was down, but I didn't help him"

Ruby.

"He said we were like brothers, but it seems I've betrayed him. I've basiclly disowned my brother."

Ren.

"I've never had been this cold to someone, and now guilty. I deserve to be called Ice Queen."

Weiss.

"I've never knew him well, but if I had, I probably would have known why he did it. I would have helped him, but I just ignored him."

Blake.

"I know why he wants to be a huntsmen. He wanted to help people. He wasn't here for fame or money. He just wanted to help people."

Ruby spoke the truth why he wanted to become a huntsmen. Why he faked his transcripts. Everyone began to hate themselves for not listening to Jaune.

"Maybe if we talk to him, we can try to explain ourselves."

"I've tried, he just kept ignoring me."

"Then lets try to force him to listen to us."

"Do you want to make our situation worst?"

"Yea, you're right."

The cafeteria door open to find Jaune coming to get lunch.

"Jau-"

He left quickly.

So team RWBY and team (J)NPR ran after him. They tried to

catch up, but Jaune proved to be faster, faster than Ruby's semblence. So they checked the only place that they had left Jaune for 5 months. The rooftop.

No surprise there, Jaune was there. He was doing push ups. They saw on his emotionless face that tells them he had been doing this and other stuff for 5 months. Honestly, how did he survive with food if they hadn't seen him at all for 5 months. Unless he was starving himself, there was no way. Well they hadn't seen him in class for 5 months, so he can basiclly go get lunch first.

This was their chance.

"Jaune?"

He froze in place, slowly turning his head towards the door.

"Jaune, we came to say sorry. We left you here and for 5 month, we didn't care for you. I-we wanted to say sorry. Will you forgive us?"

"..."

RWBY and NPR were worried about being ignored.

"...I can't forgive you for leaving me, but I can say I would like to be part of the team again."

They were happy, but were also sad. They had betrayed his trust when they left him. They can't gain that level of trust ever again.

"How did you get that muscular? I have seen people who gain muscles like those, but I have never seen someone get buffed like that within 5 months."

"I can't tell you how I got stronger, because there were only two people who had broken through the limits of strength. One was my ancester, who had broken it in 3 years. The second, is me. I broken through due to my determination and author's laziness. I had trained in this for 3 months before being halted by the limits, which I broken in the 4th month and still continuing my training. I'm as strong as Ozpin I believe."

They were in disbelief. As strong as Ozpin? No way.

"Hey Ruby, you know Qrow Bradwen right?"

"Umm, yea, what does Uncle Qrow have to do with your training?"

"I fought his sister, Raven Bradwen, Yang's mom."

Yang's eyes widen. He fought her mother. And SURVIVED?!

"I fought her and defeated her. She had sensed my power and found me. We fought, probably will be the last fight that I had to use my full power before I get even stronger."

"You can get stronger? I doubt you are as strong as you say you are."

"Then how do you propose I prove my strength?"

"Simple, Pyrrha will fight you."

Jaune was unimpressed.

"Fine. But I will be showing part of my strength."

Jaune and Pyrrha get into stance, however, Jaune was not using Crocea Mors.

"Where is your sword and shield?"

"Left it in our dorm, had gotten everything else out."

"Ah, so that's where the stuff has gone."

"Alright, the rules are the same, fight untill the other person's aura is red. Fighters ready? Fight!"

Pyrrha was about to charge, however, Jaune was suddenly in front of her. She swings her sword at Jaune, but he just punched her in the gut. Her aura had shattered. In. One. Punch.

"That's game. Your aura had reached red."

"Winner:Jaune Arc by aura depletion."

RWBY and NPR were surprised.

"I don't think the fight was recorded as it wasn't approved by an official teacher or judge. But now you see my strength."

Jaune was just emotionless. Uncaring the fact that he just puched and defeated Pyrrha fucking Nikos.

"Quick question."

"Yea Ruby?"

"Why are so emotionless? You don't look happy you beat Pyrrha or sad you basiclly hit a teammate."

"The strength I've obtained had nulled my emotions. My ancestor had warned about losing emotions, that I will not be able to feel anymore."

"Oh..."

Ruby looked sad. In fact the others had a pitiful expression towards Jaune.

"Don't give me pity, I choose to become strong, this is the result."

Jaune exited the rooftop, leaving RWBY and NPR.

**X.0.X**

**A.N:So what do you think? I'm trying to do something different from Fate, so I chose RWBY. Thank you for readin****g.**

**X.0.X**

_romanji_

_(rough english translation)_

_Lyrics found on animelyrics_

Omake:

Pyrrha enters the dorm room of JNPR, the dorm that no longer house the fraud Jaune Arc. She looks at the bed Jaune used to sleep in. She notices the lack of stuff there, only Crocea Mors lies on the bed. She got mad. Real mad.

'How dare he come back! When I find him, I'll-'

She was at the door to the rooftop when she hears a guitar start to play. No, is it a bass?

(Song:Talking

By KANA-BOON)

_Atama ga kura kura sunda_

_Ashimoto fura fura, kojareta CITY POP_

_Kikinagara BRAND no BAG_

_Eranderu sonna mirai wa kanben da_

_(My head is dizzy_

_And my gait unsteady, listening to trendy city pop_

_while picking out a branded bag_

_Give me a break from such a future)_

She hear the familiar voice of Jaune singing. Singing a song in a language she doesn't recognize.

_Sakusen kekkou kore wa kekkou shouritsu no hikui kettou_

_Sonna no kankei nai ne risou no PUZZLE kansei sasete_

_Kono mama futari de bakkurete kakurete_

_Roji no BAR ni hisonde Mid Night_

_(You're carrying out an operation with a reasonably low chance of success_

_That has nothing to do with me, right? Just let me complete my ideal puzzle_

_Like this, the two of us evade and hide_

_in an alley bar concealed by midnight)_

Pyrrha can hear the sound of sadness in his voice. She can remember the time when she was in love with him, well that wasn't for a long time. Even if she doesn't know what the language is.

_Atama no naka no FICTION ga dandan genjitsu ni sugata wo kaeteiku yo_

_(The fiction in my head is slowly changing its shape into reality)_

She can feel something from the song and it makes her heart ache.

_talking kimi to hanashi ga shitai ze_

_Yoake yo mou sukoshi matte kure_

_Nagareru kiri ni tsutsumareteitai ze_

_talking kimi no hanashi wo kikasete_

_Yoake yo mada matte kure_

_DERBY FIZZ no tansan ga nuketeiku_

_(talking, I wanna talk with you_

_Dawn, please wait a little longer_

_I want to be enveloped in flowing fog_

_talking, I wanna hear what you have to say_

_Dawn, please wait a little longer_

_The bubbles in my derby fizz are disappearing)_

'Talking? Derby Fizz? What is this song about?'

_Kasanariau te, karami hajimeru ude_

_Kinpakukan kara hajimaru STEP_

_Doki doki DOPING shiteru you na ADRENALINE_

_talking sono ki ni sasete yo_

_talking sono ki ni sasete yo_

_(Our hands overlap, and our arms start to tangle_

_Our steps are born of urgency_

_A heart-throbbing adrenaline that's like doping_

_talking, make me feel like talking_

_talking, make me feel like talking)_

'Again with Talking. What is this song? Why does this make me...feel happy but sad?'

_Nai nai, kakushin ga nai kara chotto fuan de_

_Kou yatte atte ten to ten, sen de musunde STEP funde_

_talking honki ni sasete yo_

_talking_

_(With no, no, no confidence I'm a little uneasy_

_Like this, we meet, and carry out steps which connect the dots_

_talking, make me take this seriously_

_talking)_

She begins to grab at her chest, Ruby suddenly pops up.

"Hi Pyr-"

"Shhh."

Pyrrha points to the door, Ruby puts her ear to it.

_Atama no naka no FICTION ga dandan genjitsu ni sugata wo kaeteiku yo_

_Akai LIGHT ga terasu_

_Ima me no mae no NON-FICTION ga megane-goshi ni boku wo toraeteiru_

_(The fiction in my head is slowly changing its shape into reality_

_A red light shines_

_The non-fiction in front of my eyes right now is drawing me in from beyond my spectacles)_

Ruby feels...different. Hearing Jaune sing lift a fog from her mind.

_talking kimi to hanashi ga shitai ze_

_Yoake yo mou sukoshi matte kure_

_ROUGE no mahou ni kakerareteitai ze_

_talking kimi no hanashi wo kikasete_

_Yoake yo mada matte kure_

_DERBY FIZZ no tansan ga nuketeiku_

_(talking, I wanna talk with you_

_Dawn, please wait a little longer_

_I want to be captured by the magic of your lipstick_

_talking, I wanna hear what you have to say_

_It's not dawn yet, please wait--_

_the bubbles in my derby fizz are disappearing)_

The more they listen, the more they can understand. Talking. The song was about Talking to somebody, not wanting to stop.

_talking kimi to hanashi ga shitai ze_

_Yoake yo mou sukoshi matte kure_

_SHORT GLASS de kanpai demo shiyou ze_

_talking kimi no hanashi wo kikasete_

_Tsukiakari yo motto terashite kure_

_(talking, I wanna talk with you_

_Dawn, please wait a little longer_

_Let's make a toast with shot glasses_

_talking, let me hear what you have to say_

_Moonlight, shine on me a little more)_

Pyrrha wanted to hear more. Her mind also had a fog lifted.

_Ima me no mae no NON-FICTION_

_Ima me no mae no NON-FICTION_

_(The non-fiction in front of my eyes right now_

_The non-fiction in front of my eyes right now)_

They couldn't move. They didn't want to.

_talking asa made kimi to hanashi ga shitai_

_(talking, I wanna talk with you till morning)_

With the song over, Ruby and Pyrrha burst open the door.

"Jaune!"

But all they see is a figure, Jaune, turning into golden dust. They watch in disbelief as they watch their 'friend' disappear, tears forming. Little did they know, Jaune was watching from afar. He had knew that Pyrrha had followed him, so using his recently unlocked semblence, Aura Manipulation, he was able to construct a seethrough golden Jaune duplicate, seeing as 4 months of training and the author's laziness, was able to escape. He totally did not create a duplicate just as they entered to cover himself as he jumped off, with the dust distracting them so he can hide in a tree. It was going to be a crazy day.

He clenched at his chest.

'Even after she rejected me, I still wanted to talk with her.'


End file.
